Brother Night Fury
Cast: (Don't Edit This!) *Bear Kenai – Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Kenai – Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Koda – Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rutt and Tuke – Devon and Cornwall (Quest For Camelot) *Denahi – Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Sitka – Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Eagle Sitka – Pidgeotto (Pokémon) *Tanana – Yubaba (Spirited Away) *Tug – Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Foreign Language Bear – Mushu (Mulan) *Male Lover Bear - Flame (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) *Female Lover Bear – Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) *Wolly Mammoths – Mammoths (Ice Age) *Caribou - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Koda's Mother – Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Chipmunks - Chip and Dale (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Old Lady Bear – Dragon (Shrek) *Bears – Dragons (How to train your dragon) *Bear Cubs - Dronkeys (Shrek 2) *Rams – Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Geese - The Crows (Dumbo) *Stitch (From Bloopers) - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Groundhog - Oh (Home) Scenes *1. Prologue *2. Three Brothers / “Great Spirits” *3. Ratchet’s Ceremony *4. Sly Cooper Talks To Ratchet *5. Glacier Fight *6. Goodbye Sly Cooper/ Ratchet and Jak’s Argument *7. Ratchet Vs. Cynder *8. “Transformation” *9. Ratchet’s A Night Fury/ Toothless Meets Devon and Cornwall *10. Toothless Meets Spike *11. Jak Chases Toothless/ The Ice Cave *12. Jak Finds The Ice Cave *13. “On My Way” *14. Spike Knows About The Great Spirits *15. I Spy/ Going On Foot *16. The Cave Paintings *17. Valley of Fire/ Jak returns *18. Arrival At The Run *19. “Welcome” *20. Story Time *21. Toothless’ Confession/ “No Way Out” *22. Jak Sees A Sign/ Devon and Cornwall's Advice/ A Night Fury Clan *23. Toothless Vs. Jak/ Toothless Changes Back *24. “Great Spirits (Reprise)”/ Epilogue *25. End Credits Outtakes Spike (Koda): Hey everyone! I found a whole lot of scenes that didn’t make it into movie spoof. That’s why you want to see them. Check these out. (Showing Ratchet hunting down a dragon that he thought killed Sly Cooper.) (Ratchet looks up... and sees Pikachu (aka Stitch).) Director: Cut. Who let him on the set? (Pikachu points his fingers, but sees that they aren’t guns. Ratchet stares at him.) Director: Security! Scene 2: Spike: Making a movie spoof is a lot of hard work. Things don’t always go as planned. For example. (Spike draws a circle around him and Toothless, but the ground breaks and they both fall, yelling.) Director: Can we fix that? Scene 3: Spike: Okay. This scene, we shot right after lunch. Jak: (Looks at Ratchet/Toothless’ size) Did I say little? Toothless: (Burps) (Jak waves his hand through the air to get rid of the smell.) Scene 4: (Showing Toothless on one side, with Spike leaning against him.) Director: Okay, everybody. Ready? (Toothless farts, and Spike glances at him.) (Camera men laugh.) Spike: Okay. That was not me. Scene 5: Director: Okay, and action. (Toothless stands up on top of Mammoth.) Toothless: (falling off Mammoth) Aaaahh! (Spike laughs.) Director: Cut! Back up the herd! Scene 6: Director: Rolling and you’re the Mammoth. (Spike climbs on the mammoth’s trunk and waves at Toothless.) (Mammoth’s trunk flings Spike off.) Mammoth: whoa, sorry! (Spike falls into the water.) Director: Can someone pick up the little dragon, please? Mammoth: Is he okay? Scene 7: (Showing Sly Cooper and Jak on next border.) Jak: Come on, jump! (Ratchet prepares to jump to rock.) (Sly Cooper grabs kayak, but misses Ratchet, who falls.) Ratchet: (Falling) Aaaahh! Director: Guys, one of you is supposed to catch him! Scene 8: (Yubaba Painting Ratchet’s face to look like whiskers and a nose.) Yubaba: Are you nervous? Ratchet: (With his face painted with whiskers and nose) Whew, excited. (Crowds laugh.) Spike: That’s a good look for him. Scene 9: Director: And action! (Jak runs after Toothless.) (Jak trips.) Director: One more time, Jak! (Again) (Jak runs after Toothless) Jak: (jumps across cliff, but not far enough, and starts to fall) Daaaaaa! Director: All right. We’re losing our light. Let’s go again! (Again) Jak: (jumps across cliff hard enough, but slams his head against the tree) Daaaa- Oof! (Falls) Spike: This was not one of his better days. Scene 10: (Oh stares at passing mammoth.) Mammoth: (Steps on Oh) (Camera men laugh.) Director: Hit your marks, people! Mammoth: Sorry about that! Oh: (muffled) I’m okay. Scene 11: Director: and action! Yubaba: Let love guide your actions. And one day, you’ll be a Lombax. And we’ll place your --- (shows walls covered with paintings by Ratchet, Spike, and Devon and Cornwall) --- Oh, this isn’t going to work. (Everyone laughs.) Spike: We all got in on that one. Scene 12: (Ratchet and Jak look in pond for Sly Cooper.) Jak: Ratchet! (Ratchet looks and sees Sly Cooper on the raft, holding a glass.) (Everyone laughs.) Spike: Guess he started on his vacation early. Scene 13: (Jak uses a spear to try and push log off cliff that Toothless and Spike are on.) (Toothless tosses Spike to the other side, but misses and cracks the camera screen.) (Toothless laughs.) Spike: I had to lie down after that one. Director: Wipe it off and go again! Scene 14: (Spike goes to sleep next to Toothless.) (Spike farts.) (Toothless groans and goes to the other side of the rock.) (Camera men laughs.) Spike: Okay, that one was me. Director: Keep rolling. Let’s print that. Scene 15: (Ratchet grabs Jak’s hand before he falls down glacier.) Ratchet: Just hold on! Jak: Don’t let go! (Ratchet pulls coat off of Jak.) Jak: Whoa! (falls and hits the bottom.) Director: Wardrobe, can we fix that? Jak: Ow. Scene 16: (Showing Toothless tosses Spike to the other side of the cliff.) Spike: Okay, this one still gives me nightmares. (Spike falls down cliff.) Scene 17 (final part): Director: Okay, nice and easy, Yubaba. (Yubaba throws rubber duck at Toothless.) Director: Cut! Let’s go again. (Again) (Yubaba throws salmon at Toothless.) Toothless: Ooh. (Rubs his head) Director: One more time! (Again) (Yubaba throws anvil at Toothless.) Toothless: Ow! (groans) oh, please stop! Spike: Thanks, everyone! See ya! Category:Brother Bear Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof